


Battle Scars

by Missy



Category: Thelma and Louise (1991)
Genre: Alcohol, Car Sex, F/F, Female Friendship, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thelma and Louise come to a fork in the road</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: Thelma and Louise, Louise/Thelma, adventure

The red-orange sunlight rained down on the back of Louise as she fiddled with the engine. Just as she suspected – the radiator cap had split. “Cheap son of a ….” She kicked the tire and wiped a curtain of sweat from her forehead. The cops would be there at any moment, and she couldn’t afford to wait around for another minute. 

Thelma is oddly calm as she plays with the six-shooter, her mind seemingly. “Does it have enough water?”

Louise narrowed her eyes. “I’ve been…” She grabbed the half-cup of melted icewater they’d taken from the last greasy spoon they’d visited, which Thelma held out the open window. She yanked open the cap and poured the water in with a loud hiss. Capping it, she backed away. “Try it now!”

And the damn engine started.

Un. Believable. 

She dove back into the car while Thelma gunned the car down a painted-mountain curve. Louise stewed in the silence as they descended down the curve, toward the Gulf Coast highway, skirting Texas without entering it. 

“Do we go left or right?” Thelma asked, yanking the car into neutral. When Louise didn’t answer, she shot her a quick, worried look askance. 

Louise was crying.

“Oh no!” Thelma dug around in the glove compartment for some tissue. “Did you hurt yourself?” Seeing her tough best friend break down – even for a moment - made Thelma’s entire being fill with worry. 

She shook her head. “This is my fault,” Louise admitted, wiping tears her eyes. “I should’ve just let that asshole walk home. If I did, you’d be with your family back home.” 

She shook her head. “I’d be with ‘em, if I wanted to be.” That she didn’t want that at all was a revelation to Louise. Thelma had been a classic good girl when they were younger – did everything she was supposed to do, when she was supposed to do it. Those thoughts quietly died in entirety when she cupped Louise’s sun-scorched cheek and gently stroked it. 

The kiss they fell into seemed to have been forever in coming, yet they hesitated for just a second before finally – irrevocably – colliding. For how long they touched– how long they held each other – was incalculable, endless – it was like the acid trip she’d taken when she was so much younger, and so much more naïve. 

 

But all of Thelma’s nativity was gone. Holding a half-bottle of whiskey left over from her brief sojourn with JD, she grinned and poured the whiskey down Louise’s battle-scarred belly, making her moan and writhe against the seat. The desert air kissed their sweaty bodies, as if accepting them into its womb as a lover.

And though it would claim them soon enough, for the moment the desert radiated back only one thing – healing passion.


End file.
